Happy Wizards of Waverly Friends/Polish
Category:Fan Fiction Crossover Happy Tree Friends i Czarodziei z Waverly Place Część I W rolach głównych:Toothy, Flippy i Splendid Z udziałem:Max Russo, Justin Russo, Sniffles, Petunia W domu Snifflesa... "No, po niemal roku pracy, w końcu to skończyłem" mówi Sniffles, dumny ze swojej pracy. Toothy i Flippy wchodzą. "Uh, Sniffles? Co to jest?" pyta się Toothy. "No więc...Nazywam to Uniporter!" odpowiada Sniffles "Do czego służy?" pyta się Flippy "Jeśli wszystko poszło po mej myśli..." powiedział Sniffles "powinno być zdolne do teleportacji pojedynczej osoby gdziekolwiek, nieważne gdzie to jest, nawet do innego Wszechświata!" "Wow. Całkiem przydatne" powiedział Toothy - "Ale jak mógłbyś użyć go tutaj?" "Hmm....Można by go użyć do przetransportowania ludzi na wielkie odległości, dzięki czemu dotrą do celu o wiele szybciej niż w inny sposób" - mówi Sniffles. "Świetny pomysł!Chcę go wypróbować!" powiedział Toothy, i pobiegł do maszyny. "Toothy, nie!" Niestety, jest za późno. Toothy już zaczął naciskać przyciski "Co on chce zrobić?" powiedział Flippy patrząc się na Toothiego. "Nie pytaj mnie." odpowiedział Sniffles "Z tą maszyną, może zrobić duuuuużo rzeczy." O wiele za duuuuuuuuużo rzeczy, pomyślał Sniffles. Toothy ciągle przyciska przyciski... gdy nagle coś się staje! Maszyna przeciąża się! Sniffles patrzy na to.... O nie. Nie przewiduję żadnego dobra z tego" Maszyna jest przeciążona, aż w końcu wybucha. Eksplozja powala Toothiego na ziemię. "Oł... To bolało!" powiedział Toothy. A zapowiada się na gorsze... Coś się dzieję z machiną... Coś... nieprzewidywalnego!, pomyślał Sniffles. "Co do cholery się dzieje?" pyta się Flippy. "Coś jest nie tak. Toothy popsuł maszynę, i teraz mamy kłopoty! odpowiada Sniffles. I w końcu... Pojawia się czarna dziura! "O mój boże! Co to jest do cholery?" pyta się Toothy "Wygląda to na.. czarną dziurę!" mówi Sniffles "Szlag!Jeśli cokolwiek, COKOLWIEK, nawet światło, jest wystarczająco blisko czarnej dziury, jest wessane!" "CO?!" - mówi zarówno Toothy i Flippy Próbują się czegoś złapać na podłodze ale... grawitacyjne przyciąganie czarnej dziury jest zbyt potężne. Flippy i Toothy powoli są wessani, kiedy Sniffles złapał się pilaru. Pilar powoli pęka, co oznacza że Sniffles zostanie wessany. "Nie, nie chcę zostać wessany! Tyle jeszcze nie zrobiłem!" - krzyczy Toothy... Jako "superbohater" Splendid to słyszy i przybywa. "Co to jest do cholery" mówi Splendid widząc czarną dziurę. "W skrócie mogę powiedzieć że to czarna dziura" odpowiada Sniffles. "Żartujesz sobie?! Czarna dziura!? Jest gorzej niż myśla... Hej, co jest do cholery!" mówi Splendid" "Oh nie!Wciąga ciebie!" mówi zszokowany Sniffles. "Jakbym nie miał nic do roboty" mówi Flippy. "Czekaj... Coś... nie wygląda dobrze!" mówi Sniffles "Nie, nie nie! Czarna dziura jest coraz silniejsza!" "Co?!" - mówi Toothy. Czarna dziura jest coraz silniejsza, i zasysa Toothiego, Flippiego i Splendida. Zanim ten los spotyka Snifflsa, czarna dziura znika, zaś Sniffles przywala w ścianę. Po zjechaniu ze ściany, Sniffles patrzy na pokój. Czarna dziura zniknęła, a Toothy, Flippy i Splendid zostali wessani... "Szlag, jakby dzień nie mógł być gorszy." Petunia wchodzi. Widzi bałagan. "O mój boże!Co się tu stało?" pyta zszokowana Petunia... Lepiej jej nic nie mówić, jest to bardzo poważny wypadek i powinien zostać tajemnicą..., pomyślał Sniffles. Powiedział "Eee... nic!" "Kłamcaaaaa!Widzę że coś się tu stało." mówi Petunia ''A niech to. Nie da za wygraną póki jej nie powiem. Ech, muszę jej powiedzieć, pomyślał Sniffles. "Okej... Jeśli MUSISZ wiedzieć... Toothy, Flippy i Splendid zostali wessani przez czarną dziurę" "CO?!" krzyczy Petunia "Ssszz!" Sniffles próbuje uciszyć Petunię. "Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć." "Skoro tak mówisz..." Petunia myśli "Dobra... Nie powiem o tym nikomu" W czarnej dziurze... "O mój... Nie czuje się dobrze" mówi Toothy, kiedy obraca się jak na karuzeli "Nawet nie myśl żeby tu wymiotować!" mówi Splendid "Hej..." mówi Flippy "Widzę światło!" "Światło?" - mówi Toothy "To może być koniec czarnej dziury!" mówi Splendid. Miał rację. Po tym jak dotarli do światła, zostali wyrzuceni z czarnej dziury, lądując w nieznanym miejscu. "Eee..., gdzie jesteśmy?" - mówi Toothy "Nie wiem. Mogło nas wyrzucić gdziekolwiek." odpowiada Flippy. Wylądowali w... Waverly Place Sub Station! Niedaleko magicznych drzwi, które normalnie prowadzą do chłodni, ale z użyciem magicznej różdżki, prowadzi do pokoju gdzie uczą się magii... W każdym razie... Max opuszcza ten pokój, ale przyjaciele HTF widzą tylko chłodnie... "Czy on... właśnie wyszedł z chłodni?" - powiedział Toothy Max zauważa ich. "Co to za stwory do jasnej ciasnej?" mówi Max "Lepiej powiedzieć o nich Justinowi" i biegnie to pokoju "Stwory?" - mówi zaskoczony Flippy. W pokoju. "Okey, znowu... Wiesz co masz r-" mówi Justin gdy nagle Max jest w pokoju "Co tu robisz?" "Nigdy nie uwierzysz co widziałem!" głośno mówi Max "Kolejna rzecz która jest dla nas normalna?" - mówi Justin "Nie, tym razem jest to naprawdę dziwne!Wygląda jak... lepiej sami zobaczcie!" - mówi Max "Okej..." - odpowiada Justin. Więc, wybiegają z pokoju. Ale przyjaciele nie są tutaj. Są... na zewnątrz baru. "Okej... Jestem przerażony... Naprawdę, GDZIE jesteśmy? " - mówi Toothy "Jak mówiłem, nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy. Możemy być gdziekolwiek" mówi Flippy. U czarodziejów "No i... Nic nie widzę. Gdzie jest to coś co widziałeś?" - mówi Justin. "Byli tu przed chwilą... Zaraz... Widzę ich! Są na zewnątrz" mówi Max, wskazując na przyjaciółHTF. "Co to jest do jasnej ciasnej? Kosmici? O mój boże, kosmici!" mówi podekscytowany Justin. Justin idzie z nimi pogadać. "Okej... Jak się tutaj dostaliście?" pyta Justin "Więc... testowaliśmy teleport który może teleportować gdziekolwiek, nawet pomiędzy wszechświatami... Ale, Toothy" mówi Flippy, wskazując na Toothiego "zepsuł maszynę i w rezultacie stworzył czarną dziurę która nas tu wysłała" "Teleport? Wow, to jest niesamowite..." - mówi Justin. "No, ale najbardziej zaskakujące jest to że Sniffles, twórca maszyny, nie został wessany" - odpowiada Flippy "Naprawdę? Och... Okej... Jak macie na imię?" - pyta Justin. "Nazywam się Flippy. To jest Toothy" wskazuje na Toothiego "jak wspomniałem wcześniej. A to... jest Splendid." mówi Flippy wskazując na Splendida. "Dobra... Co tu robicie?" - mówi Justin "Teraz... nic" mówi Flippy... "Mam jedno pytanie... Na jakiej planecie jesteśmy?" pyta Toothy "Ziemia" - odpowiada Justin. "Układ?" - pyta Toothy "Układ Słoneczny" odpowiada Justin "Galaktyka?" pyta Toothy "Droga Mleczna" odpowiada Justin "Wszechświat?" pyta Toothy "Jest tylko jeden wszechświat" odpowiada Justin "Niemożliwe... Nic się nie zmieniło..." mówi Toothy "Eee... co?" mówi zaskoczony Justin "Jest takie same... Planeta, układ słoneczny, nawet galaktyka..." - mówi Toothy "Ale, zdecydowanie nie jest to NASZE miasto..." mówi Flippy. "A co ze wszechświatem?" mówi Splendid "Nie wiemy czy jesteśmy w naszym wszechświecie..." "Z innego wszechświata? To by było fascynujące" mówi Justin "Coś innego co trzeba o was wiedzieć?" mówi Max... "A więc..." mówi Splendid "Można mnie nazwać superwiewiórką... albo po prostu superbohaterem" "Niezdarnym superbohaterem. Jeśli mam dobrą pamięć, raz zabiłeś wszystkich zamiast ich uratować" - mówi Flippy. "Zabił?" - mówi zaskoczony Justin. "Ta, zabił. Ale, nie wiem jak, ale śmierci NIE są permanentne. Nie pytaj jak" mówi Flippy. "Oł. Jak dużo?" pyta Max. "Conajmniej 70. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, jest 2-gi pod względem ilości zabójstw, tylko Lumpy" - mówi Flippy "Alias idiota" wtrąca się Splendid "mając więcej zabójstw niż on, mając ponad 150" kontynuuje Flippy "Ponad 150? O mój boże." - mówi Justin. "Jeśli mam coś mówić o sobie... lepiej nie mówić." mówi Flippy "Czemu nie?" mówi Justin "Czemu nie?Więc... przez DŁUGGGI czas miałem zespół stresu pourazowego. Cokolwiek mi się kojarzyło z wojną, wpędzało mnie w stan szału, przez co nabiłem sobie 3-ci najwyższy licznik zabójstw, z ponad 65 zabójstwami." "Ałć." mówi Max. "Macie jak wrócić do domu?" mówi Justin. "Zanim, Sniffles naprawi maszynę, raczej nie" mówi Splendid "Musimy czekać" "Jak macie czekać, czemu nie u nas?" mówi Justin "Ta. Dobry pomysł" mówi Splendid. I tak Happy Tree Friends pojawili się w wszechświecie Czarodziei z Waverly Place... Koniec Części I Info Happy Tree Friends Śmierci Brak. Rany #Toothy został trafiony przez eksplozję. #Sniffles walnął w ścianę. Wizards of Waverly Place Czary Brak. Część 2 W rolach głównych:Toothy, Flippy, Splendid, Max Russo i Justin Russo Gościnnie:Sniffles, Petunia, Jerry Russo, Handy W domu Snifflesa... "A niech to szlag..." mówi Sniffles "O co chodzi?" pyta Petunia "Naprawa potrwa..." mówi smutnie Sniffles. "Och...." mówi smutna Petunia Petunia zauważa klucz... "W takim razie... zacznijmy teraz!" mówi głośno Petunia "Nie możemy stracić ani chwili!" W Waverly Sub Station. "Tak więc...co zamawiacie?" mówi Justin "Wiec...2 kanapki z twarogiem" mówi Splendid "Sok jabłkowy!" mówi Toothy "Jeśli się da.... tylko jajecznicę z bekonem" mówi Flippy. "Dobra...2 kanapki z twarogiem, sok jabłkowy i jajecznica z bekonem" mówi Justin, spisując zamówienie. Następnie, podaje zamówienie Jerry'emu. "Justin, wiesz kim oni są?" mówi Jerry, wskazując na przyjaciół HTF. "Długo by gadać" mówi Justin "I nie, to nie wina Alex" mówi zanim Jerry zdążył coś odpowiedzieć. "Dobra....Zamówili coś, nie dajmy im czekać!" mówi Jerry znikając gdzieś. Wraca po chwili. "Tutaj jest ich zamówienie" mówi Jerry. "Okej" mówi Justin Zgodnie z zamówieniem, na stole są 2 kanapki z twarogiem, sok jabłkowy i jajecznica z bekonem. Flippy wyczuwa zapach jajecznicy i bekonu mówiąc "Pachnie smakowicie!" "Dobra, to jest 3,50 dolarów." mówi Justin Flippy i Toothy patrzą się na Splendida. "Co się tak na mnie patrzycie?Okej, okej..." mówi Splendid i zaczyna szukać pieniędzy w swoim portfelu "2$; 2.40$; 2.80$; 3$ and...3,50$. Jest 3.50$" mówi Splendid po znalezieniu pieniędzy. "Dobrze...Smacznego!" mówi Justin, i opuszcza trójkę. Flippy zaczyna jeść bekon... "Więc... jak życie?" mówi Splendid po chwili ciszy "Dobrze" mówi Toothy, po czym zaczyna pić swój sok. "Moje też miewa się dobrze" mówi Flippy po tym jak skonsumował bekon, teraz jedząc jajka. Hmm... Na razie nic nie ma do roboty... Musimy poczekać na Snifflesa... na razie, pomyślał Splendid, po czym zaczął jeść swoje kanapki. W innych językach *English/Angielski